


Mystery of You

by TheAmericanBadger



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmericanBadger/pseuds/TheAmericanBadger
Summary: "So American," the waiter began to start up his question on speaking to the western customer. Earning the man's attention, the brunette sitting down looked up towards the Japanese man and rose a brow from the tone he used to ask about what was on his mind at the moment. "I don't see your type running around often in Japan. What made you leave America for a place like Japan?" He asked of the man, but rather then receive another one of his warm, kind-hearted smiles as he earned earlier on in the morning, he was intrigued by the stern frown that spread over the handsome face of the taller brunette who set aside his chapter book and gazed deeply into the emerald green eyes of Souji. Green clashed with dark brown, before a heavy sigh slipped past his lips."I wanted to get away from the country that forced me to kill for what I believed was the right thing." He held a dark tone, showing his heavy distaste in the subject and looked away from the attractive waiter.





	Mystery of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first work on this site. I recently joined this morning and decided to give a shot at writing works on here as opposed to in my notes or on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot and please, don't be afraid to critique me on my work. I embrace that you do, enjoy.

Mondays were always slow, especially if you are working in a cafe down in Tokyo where many people were already at work. Souji Okita never saw himself as waiter material, but he needed a way to keep paying bills if he wanted to remain active in Kondou's dojo. The job paid a decent amount, but he could find himself making more if he wanted to put up with the annoying customers of fast-food and eventually force him to lose his mind after putting up with so much stress in a cramped space making food. The cafe wasn't ugly in appearence either, with the constant shining, wooden floor from hard work put into maintaining the surface. It was a two story structure with a small balcony for customers to eat outside if they chose. The store was close to Akihabara, a district famous for the many electronics sold there and popular with the otaku crowd for obvious reasons. Anime, manga, video games, or just action figures or figurines were always on display and purchased often by the loyal fans, but Souji could care less about what some nerds did in that district. Unfortunately, this cafe was a convenience for them and he had to put up with constant stares and comments that were bordering as a geniune compliment to sexual harassement. The latter always made him feel uneasy, but never uncomfortable, even if the uniform he was given fit too tight at times.  
Today started off easy, he was already dressed and in proper uniform by the time the store offically opened to the public. Remaining behind the counter, he streched out his arms behind his head with a soft yawn. The early morning sun beamed it's orange hues into the cafe by the glass windows reflecting off the wooden floor. Opening his eyelids, a pair of striking, emerald green eyes that were narrow and held a hint of mischeif to them further evident by the subtle grin on his handsome, attractive facial features. His skin complexion was light, but nowhere near as pale as his co-worker beside himself. Souji's hair was kept mid-length and barely went below his nape holding long bangs. The Japanese man looked to his co-worker who was shorter in stature, but held a more distinct appearence with his indigo colored hiar compared to the mahogany hair bestowed upon the taller waiter. His skin color pale, but held beautiful blue eyes that were similar in appearence by appearing narrow and small but held a strong gaze. Arched across the counter, he wiped away at the counter surface as his cloth rubbed over the counter cleansing it off from any crumbs, dirt, or grime that built up overtime. The cafe was empty at the moment, save for the two waiters who were wokring under the morning shift.

"This is boring," Souji broke the silence and stepped out from the counter, pushing open the door using his hips and sighed heavily in agitation from doing nothing for the last hour. His eyes watched as cars drove by on the street nearby as he needed to figure out something to do for the meantime before customers started showing up. "right Hajime-kun?" Referring to his co-worker by his name causing the shorter waiter to nod softly in reply to the question. He released a light sound of acknoweldgement from the quiet, reserved man as he continued to cleanse away at the counter top. Pausing, he looked at the material and noticed no evident spots or stains by his eye, satisfied by the final result and placed the rag underneath the counter top and into the bucket holding water for the cloth. He squeezed out the remaining water prior to tossing the rag along the rim of the bucket as he stood up straight.

"Have you cleaned the second floor balcony yet Souji?" Asking the brunette about cleaning away at the balcony, the taller male shook his head no in reply, forgetting all about cleaning the balcony since last night. The man turned away from staring out from the window before making his way over to the staircase leading up to the second floor. Quickly ascending up the flight of steps and rounded the corner to tend to the balcony. Humming a tune to himself, he dropped to one knee and grabbed a spray bottle to clean away the grime on the tables and a nearby rag placing it into the palm of his right hand. The indigo haired male identifed by his name as "Hajime" sighed and shook his head, before tending to the glass cups placed on the shelf behind the counter. The mahogany haired waiter stepped outside, letting the morning sun brush over his light skin complexion as he gripped firmly to the bottle of clenaing substance before spraying twice over the surface of the table and let the liquid soak in. Unrolling the rag, he splayed it over the table and placed the cloth over the liquid before beginning to swipe away at the crumbs, grime, and light stains. A soft breeze of cool air brush across his skin, soft wind blowing in the air as the fabric of the umbrella nearby rustled from the faint wind. Six minutes passed, by then, Souji returned downstairs before he finally met the eyes of the first customer of the day. He stood at six foot one, holding a strong, musuclar build with a slightly thin waist. His skin complexion was fair, darker then his and Hajime's complexion that paired well to the set of dark brown eyes bestowed upon the male. His eyes were narrow, small, but sharp that held a piercing gaze as his facial features and hair told the Japanese man that this customer wasn't native to Japan. Instead, he was western as his dark brown hair was short, straight and held small bangs that framed into a v-fringe coming down the middle of his forehead.

"Ohayo gozaimas." Greeting the new customer warmly, Souji bowed respectfully towards the man. Earning a soft, kind-hearted smile from the taller brunette, the western man nodded to the polite welcome and decided to head for the booth at the far back of the first floor. His hands rested inside of his pant pockets and walked soflty over to the booth while glancing down at the Seiko "Blue Lagoon" Samurai watch looped around his right wrist sitting in the inner side of his wrist. Souji followed after the man, pulling out his small notepad and tapped the button to extend the lead out from his pen and flipped to the first page. "What can I start you with for your breakfast today sir?" Asking the man while approaching him as the taller male sat down in the booth, he responded almost immediately to the waiter's question.

"I'll have some orange juice please." Speaking in Japanese, Souji had to commend the male for replying back in decent Japanese. Nodding and turned on his heels to brew up some fresh orange juice, placing his notepad back into the small pocket of his collared shirt and tapped the button again on the pen to hide away the lead into the writing utensil before entering the drink area as he gently brushed past Hajime who was busy wiping away at a glass cup held firmly in his hand. The cloth used swiped in smooth, slow circles to get rid of any dust or grime formed inside of the cup while holding up the glass to inspect for any further stains on the object. Souji grabbed a nearby glass cup and wrapped his hand around the cup before stepping over to the drink dispenser and pressed the cup against the small lever to allow orange juice to pour from the nozzle. Blinking softly, he kept holding the cup against the lever before stopping once the cup was filled all the way up. Turning away quickly, his hand clasped snug around the cup to keep it from moving aorund inside of his hand. Retunring to his newly found customer, Souji placed down the cup gently and bowed softly to the western man who entered the cafe.

"Would you like anything else? We have breakfast served here too." He asked, as the unknown brunette placed a chapter book on the table, who looked up towards the waiter who had served him quickly and politely. Cupping his chin in thought, he wasn't too sure what he was craving at the time, brow raised as he thought about what could be a decent breakfast for the day.

"Sure." Quickly, Souji pulled out his writing pen and notepad. "I would like some grilled fish, some steamed rice, and some miso soup please." Scribbling down the food items, the Japanese man nodded and flipped donw the notepad, returning to the counter and held up the notepad for Hajime. The indigo haired male gazed back and gently took a hold of the brunette's pad, letting his eyes skim over the neatly written words before nodding and heading out back to inform the cooks of the food. Souji knew it would take a bit before the foreigner's food would be done. Choosing to make small talk, the waiter returned to the man and kept a professional posture as he stepped back towards the man who began to read from the opened page of his book. Stopping short of the table once again, the Asian male took in the man's appearence once more and couldn't help but admire the handsome, attractive features given upon the man who flipped to the next page after reading the prologue.

"What are you reading?" Asking with a playful tone, Souji let his head tilt slightly and rest upon shoulder as his eyes tried to read the cover of the book, only to be defeated by the language barrier that always annoyed him struck once again. The question elicited the man to glance upward from reading the first chapter, facing Souji and let his sharp, dark brown eyes gaze into the emerald green orbs that seemed to always be holding a hint of mischief compared to the dark orbs that held a sense of coldness and mystery.

"Tom Clancy novel. It's talking about the downfall of America and a newly founded unit of military trained individuals are awakened to combat the infection and the people that are becoming crazy and are waging war on the public." He explained, answering the waiter's question about what he was reading at the moment. "It's pretty interesting." The man commented, placing the book down briefly to speak with the man who seemed intrigued by his presence. Nodding, the Japanese male decided to sit across from the western male, he relaxed and figured this man wouldn't care about how he presented himself since there were the only two residing inside of the cafe. His arms rested behind his head, acting as a headrest before facing the customer once again.

"So American," the waiter began to start up his question on speaking to the western customer. Earning the man's attention, the brunette sitting down looked up towards the Japanese man and rose a brow from the tone he used to ask about what was on his mind at the moment. "I don't see your type running around often in Japan. What made you leave America for a place like Japan?" He asked of the man, but rather then receive another one of his warm, kind-hearted smiles as he earned earlier on in the morning, he was intrigued by the stern frown that spread over the handsome face of the taller brunette who set aside his chapter book and gazed deeply into the emerald green eyes of Souji. Green clashed with dark brown, before a heavy sigh slipped past his lips.

"I wanted to get away from the country that forced me to kill for what I believed was the right thing." He held a dark tone, showing his heavy distaste in the subject and looked away from the attractive waiter. Refusing to meet his eyes after he told him of why he decided to move into Japan. He was surprised the man figured out he was from the United States and held a angry emotion towards his homeland causing Souji to raise a brow at the sudden chance of mood. Unfolding his arms, the man rested them upon the table surface and remained quiet. The waiter listened to what his customer had to say, forcing a heavy sigh from the darker haired brunette. "I was in the military for seven years. I did three years as an avionics engineer before I switched to a four year term with MARSOC." His tone switched from his original soft, peaceful tone, to a deep, serious tone talking about his time in the United States Marine Corps. "I don't regret being a Marine, but I'll tell you that every time I killed a man I drifted farther and farther from home." Dark eyes looked back into the emerald green eyes of the waiter, as the other brunette softly nodded, deciding not to ask any questions about his time serving in his country's military and nearly winced from his cold statement about killing other people during his time as a proud soldier.

"Well," raising up from his seat, Souji decided to go check up on the food. "I'll go check up on your food right now. Don't run off on me." His expression returned to a soft grin, telling him not to leave so suddenly and earned a soft laugh from the American who shook his head at the playful comment about running out on the man. Stepping back towards the counter, he came out at the right moment spotting Hajime walk out from the kitchen carrying the food for Souji's customer as he placed the tray down lightly on the counter. Steam rose up from the food, while the handsome brunette grabbed the tray carefully and nodded in thanks to his co-worker for grabbing the order. Holding the plate in the palm of his hand, he returned to the reading man who was reading carefully through the first chapter. He read it at a steady pace, refusing to speed through as his mind relaxed while absorbing the information, blinking faintly and held the book firmly in his hand. Continuing to read, all while he couldn't help but feel warm and at peace around the waiter, already choosing to return to the cafe again in the future.

'Maybe I have a place to relax after all.' Thinking about it, he smiled happily and flipped to the next page, letting the sun reflect it's bright light across the open page and let his mind drift off to the imaginary world of the book.


End file.
